PERNYATAAN
by JustRespect
Summary: Aku selalu menunggumu, untuk mendengarkan pernyataanku...


_Aku selalu menunggumu, untuk mendengarkan pernyataanku..._

_Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-senpai_

Rated : T

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre: Romance

Tittle : Pernyataan

WARNING! : AU, OoC, Abal, Gaje, Lebay, Typos

Review yes ! Flame no!

Don't like don't read!

~(^-^~) Happy Reading (~^-^)~

(^.^)/

**PROLOG**

"Sudah lama, ya?"

Suara bariton itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati sesosok lelaki tampan sedang berdiri di sana. Dengan rambut blonde jabriknya, dengan mata biru cemerlangnya, dan tubuh proposionalnya yang masih berbalut kostum drama.

Tampan. Sangat tampan.

Wajah itulah yang selama ini kutunggu. Pemilik mata sapphire itulah yang selama ini kunanti. Bukan hanya dalam hitungan hari, bukan juga bulan. Melainkan tahun.

6 tahun. Waktu yang telah kuhabiskan hanya untuk menunggu lelaki itu.

6 tahun. Waktu yang telah kuisi dengan harapan, bahwa aku bisa menatap wajahnya lagi. Bukan hanya sebatas potret 2 dimensi, melainkan potret yang nyata.

Dan kini ia tersenyum. Senyum yang menjadi satu-satunya kehangatan di tengah cuaca dingin yang menggigit.

"Hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"ia bertanya.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan ke arahnya. Kakiku yang tanpa alas, sedikit berjengit ketika menginjak rumput yang dingin. Dan Gaun yang kukenakan, ikut terseok-seok ketikaku melangkah.

Lalu aku berhenti. Tepat di depannya. Dengan jarak yang tak terlalu jauh, dan tak terlalu dekat.

Ku sadari bahwa aku tak boleh terlalu dekat dengannya. Ku sadari bahwa hanya sekedar inilah jarak yang berhak kudapatkan untuk berdiri di hadapannya. Dan ku sadari, bahwa kami begitu berbeda.

Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Aku hanyalah kodok jelek yang berharap bisa dikecup oleh pangeran tampan.

Aku hanyalah jamur busuk yang berharap bisa bersanding dengan mawar merah.

Kusadari semua itu.

Tapi..

Untuk kali ini, hanya untuk kali ini, biarkan aku memaksa diriku untuk percaya, bahwa aku berhak untuk mengharapkannya. Bahwa aku berhak mendapatkannya.

Izinkan aku untuk merasa bahwa aku pantas untuk berdiri di hadapannya.

Tak lama. Hanya beberapa saat. Beberapa saat untuk mengungkapkan bagaimana persaanku sesungguhnya.

Dan aku pun mulai berkata,

"Aku... aku selalu menunggumu,"

Keningnya berkerut.

"Me-menungguku? Untuk apa?"

"Menunggumu untuk mendengarkan pernyataanku,"

"Pernyataan apa?"ia bertanya lagi.

Semilir angin berhembus. Namun wajahku malah terasa panas.

Ingin rasanya ku berlari. Ke mana saja. Asalkan tak di sini. Tak di hadapannya.

Namun, hanya inilah waktuku. Hanya inilah kesempatanku.

Dengan bibir bergetar menahan tangis, aku menjawab:

"Pernyataan, bahwa aku mencintaimu,"

Setelah bertahun-tahun kata-kata itu tertahan di relung hatiku, akhirnya, tepat di hari ini, di malam musim dingin ini, di bawah naungan langit kelam tak berbintang ini, kugerakkan bibirku untuk mengatakannya.

Matanya terbelalak terkejut.

Namun aku belum selesai. Masih banyak yang harus kukatakan.

"Aku selalu menunggumu. Tak hanya sementara. Namun bertahun-tahun. Kupersilahkan kau untuk menganggapku gila. Karena aku memang gila. Gila karena mengharapkanmu,"

"6 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Dan sayangnya, selama itulah aku mematri namamu dalam hidupku. Memahat wajahmu di hatiku. Menyimpannya dalam peti jiwaku"

"6 tahun aku telah bergelung dalam ingatan akan dirimu. 6 tahun aku terjepit diantara dilema dan pengharapan semu yang terus menumpuk dan menjejaliku,"

"Jangan kau kira bahwa aku tak pernah mencoba untuk melupakanmu. Aku selalu mencobanya. Selalu,"

"Aku telah mengerahkan semua dayaku untuk membencimu. Aku telah menghabiskan semua kekuatanku untuk menghancurkan tembok pengaharapan yang telah kubangun selama ini,

"Namun sebanyak dan sekeras apapun aku mencobanya, aku tak pernah bisa. Aku tak pernah bisa memunculkan perasaan itu. Bahkan untuk setitikpun, aku tak mampu,"

"Bertahun aku paksa diriku untuk menyadari bahwa kau bukan untukku. Bahwa kau hanyalah sepetak fatamorgana di tengah mimpiku yang gersang,"

"Tapi semuanya sia-sia. Karena sejauh apapun aku mencoba berlari, hidup akan selalu membawaku kembali pada satu realita, realita yang sampai saat ini selalu berhasil menyadarkanku, bahwa aku mencintaimu. Bahkan terlalu mencintaimu,"

"Cintaku padamu menguatkanku untuk membangung pondasi kebahagiaan itu. Bahkan sekuat apapun aku untuk mengelak. Ia tetap kuat. Ia tetap teguh melapisi jiwaku dengan harapan bahwa suatu saat nanti, kau akan menoleh padaku. Menyadari keberadaanku. Dan berbalas mencintaiku,"

Liquid asin yang sedari tadi kutahan, akhirnya berhasil membobol pertahananku. Jatuh. Seakan bergemrincing saat menyentuh tanah.

Aku menghela napas.

"Betapa bencinya aku pada kenyataan yang selalu meneriakiku, bahwa takdirku bukanlah bersamamu. Bahwa aku tak kan pernah tertoreh di garis kehidupanmu,"

"Aku benci untuk mengakui kebenaran yang mutlak itu. Aku selalu, selalu, dan selalu berusaha untuk mengelabui takdir. Mencoba untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akhirnya menyerah dan mengijinkanku untuk merealisasikan harapanku,"

"Tapi ternyata, takdir tak pernah melakukannya. Ia tetap teguh pada pendiriannya,"

"Kau...memang bukan untukku,"

"Maka aku putuskan, untuk menyudahi semua ini. Aku tak ingin lagi bertarung dengan takdir. Cukup sudah petualanganku kini,"

Kakiku nyaris roboh. Namun dengan segenap hati, ku paksa kakiku untuk tetap tegak berdiri. Menatap mantap, menerobos kerlingan bola matanya yang cerah.

"Namun ternyata, takdir begitu baik. Ia memberikanku kesempatan untuk berdiri di sini. Berdiri dengan jarak sekedar ini. Untuk mengungkapakan semuanya padamu,"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk memberikanku jawaban. Karena bukan itu yang kubutuhkan,"

"Cukup saja, kau mendengarkanku. Memahami maksudku. Dan mencerna kata-kataku. Karena aku tak cukup berani untuk mengharapkan lebih dari semua itu,"

Ia tak berbicara. Hanya menatapku takjub.

Air mataku mengalir deras. Namun aku tersenyum. Lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya. Terima kasih karena kau telah bersedia menjadi alasan bagiku untuk tetap hidup,"

"Dan aku begitu beruntung karena bisa mencintaimu,"

"Jangan pernah risaukan kata-kataku ini. Kau tahu tentang perasaanku saja, itu sudah lebih dari cukup,"

"Aku berjanji tak kan mengganggumu lagi,"

"Aku akan belajar untuk melupakanmu,"

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih,"

Nyaris dengan sesenggukan, aku berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Lelaki itu tetap bergeming. Tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Air mataku mengalir deras. Namun aku puas, sangat puas. Aku bangga pada diriku sendiri. Tak kusangka bahwa aku bisa melakukannya.

Setelah 6 tahun waktu yang terpakai untuk mencintaimu, akhirnya aku bisa menerbangkan bayanganmu dari pikiranku.

Dan setelah 6 tahun waktu yang terpakai untuk mengharapkanmu, akhirnya aku mampu membebaskan segala tentangmu, dari hatiku...

**BC...**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE :<strong>

**ini masih cuplikan dari cerita intinya..  
>cerita yang beneran coming soon..<strong>

**hhe...**

**mohon saran dan kritiknya ya..  
>soalnya ini kali pertama saya mengirim cerita..<strong>

arigatou...


End file.
